Metamorphs 1: The New Invasion
by Alex Cloninger
Summary: Four college kids, chosen as replacements for the Animorphs take on a new threat to Earth with new morphing technology. Can they handle this mission set upon them? Or will they fail?


**Korrupt Mindz Productions  
****Presents  
**

**Metamorphs #1  
The New Threat**

**Based on the original work of K.A. Applegate. I DO NOT OWN ANIMORPHS or anything from the aforementioned universe. I DO HOWEVER own exclusive rights to the character of Alex. I also obtained rights to use the characters of Aidan, Kenji, and Kurokon. **

**AN: This is book is set just before the original Animorphs leave Earth to find Aximilli. The rest of this series takes place afterwards.**

**Chapter One**

My name is Alex.  
I could tell you more about my name but that could be dangerous. Not just to me, but to my family, my friends, and my friends families. You are probably thinking I'm paranoid or just straight up insane, but its the truth and I'm sticking to it. There is a war going on. Not that war, a new war. The Yeerks, those brain stealing parasites, they were defeated. The new enemy is even more dangerous, deadly. Let me take you from the beginning, before I get too detailed about the new enemy.

* * *

Lectures are always boring.  
This one wasn't. The guest speaker went by the name of Marco. Wouldn't tell us his last name nor would he give us a fake name. The class was _Understanding Advanced Technology. _A class my dad suggested I take for a career in Computer Criminology. I am not your average teen, as you can tell. I mean I look like it. Average height, a little underweight perhaps, with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. I were my jeans a little too big for my mom's taste and my shirts have no sleeves against my dad's will. But that's just who I am. Then you've got my friend, Aidan. Same age, shorter, with a tan skin complexion. He seems to tan while my pale body loves burning. We had been friends since the sandbox. Literally. Aidan was like my exact opposite. If I was serious, he was the one cracking jokes, if I was cracking jokes, he was cracking even funnier jokes. When Aidan answered Marco's question, without cracking a single joke, I raised an eyebrow and sat a little straighter in my seat.

"Who can tell me anything about the _Escafil Device_?" Marco had asked, when Aidan's hand shot straight up.

Marco, raised an eyebrow before tilting his head towards Aidan acknowledging him to answer. Aidan flipped through his notebook before him quickly and found a certain page. I leaned forward a bit to see over his shoulder and saw a drawing of a sky blue cube with weird symbols set into its surfaces. My first thought was, _Aidan, you drew that?. _Marco waited until Aidan cleared throat and proceeded to answer.

"The _Escafil Device_ was created by a sentient species known as The Andalites. It holds their morphing technology, which allows members of the race or any sentient species to acquire the DNA of any other species," Aidan replied, which shocked me.

I thought I knew the kid.  
He apparently had watched one too many sci-fi movies and hadn't told me about it. Marco applauded him before continuing his lecture. After he completed the lecture, five hours later, he requested that Aidan stay after the class. I grabbed my books and headed out. College life was a drag. Luckily, _Understanding Advanced Technology, _was my only class today. Just as I stepping into my dorm room, Aidan appeared.

"Alex," he said, out of breath. "Follow me,"  
"What? Why?" I asked.  
"Just follow me," Aidan said, grasping my wrist and dragging me with him.

* * *

The Wildlife Rehabilitation Clinic.  
Otherwise known as Cassie's Barn as I would come to know it. Aidan drug me there. Outskirts of town, no one around but woodland and of all the places he could drag me, he drug me here. Inside various cages were full of various creatures that were sick or injured. Two other people who in the barn aside from Aidan and myself. I recognized one of them off the bat. Kurokon, also known as Kuro. He and I were partners in our _Formulated Inquiries _Class. He was roughly taller than my five six frame. Leaner but more muscular at the same time. He had a far off look in his eyes that peirced your soul with their red hue. Had to be contacts or something man. The other guy, I didn't recognize. He was shorter than Kuro and myself but taller than Aidan. He wore denim jeans and a denim coat covering a white t-shirt.

"Kuro, Kenji, this is Alex. I've selected him to join our cause," Aidan said, which confused the hell out of me.  
"What cause?" I asked, as I noticed two others join us.

One was Marco, the guest speaker from before. He had with him an african american female, who wore coveralls and a yellow shirt I think was originally white. She smiled as they entered before she cleared her throat.

"The cause is saving Earth. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Cassie. This is Marco. We're Animal Morphers, or Animorphs for short. Marco was sent to the school today to recruit potential replacements for the Animorphs. We have a very deadly mission to go on, to rescue one of our own. We need to have a back team in place as a second invasion is beginning. You will be equipped with Morphing Technology that hasn't been released yet. We call it Metamorphosis Technology. We don't know all the details on the technology we just know the limitations are the same as regular Morphing Technology. You stay in morph longer than two hours, you are trapped. Are you four willing to receive this technology and step up as protectors of Earth?" Cassie asked.

Silence fell upon the group. I looked at Aidan, who looked at Kurokon, who looked at Kenji, who looked at me. Then all four of us looked to Marco. Marco raised his hands as if to say _I'm an innocent bystander_. Kurokon cleared his throat.

"Allow me to introduce myself as Kurokon. You can call me Kuro. I have a few questions that I need answered before I make my decision. The first question has to be on everyone else's mind. Why are the new recruits getting struck with testing the Metamorposis Technology? Why make us Guinea pigs and why have us try to discover the differences between normal morphing and Metamorphing?" Kurokon asked.

I nodded in agreement. Though what he said hadn't been on my mind.

"Metamorphosis Technology is developed so that Escafil Morphing Creatures cannot obtain it. We know a very basic understanding of the technology. Escafil Technology as Aidan knows, allows the user to obtain DNA of any living, breathing, creature and change their bodies, to become that creature. Metamorphosis Technology puts a new twist on the Escafil Morphing. Once you've morphed the creature you've acquired, you can then metamorph the body of that creature into a humanoid version for increased speed and strength," Cassie explained.

"So basically you'll be turning us into Lycans?" Kenji spoke up, surprising everyone. "My question hasn't been answered. Who is this new threat? Obviously you Animorphs have discovered a new threat or there would be no recruitment,"

Again, I nodded in agreement. Kenji was brighter than he appeared.

"The new threat calls himself "The One". Nothing is known about this being except that he has our Andalite Brother, Aximilli-Esgarrouth-Isthill. The Animorphs are leaving to rescue Aximilli. The One may be using this as a distraction from using the remaining Yeerks that he altered, to take over The Earth. Altering these Yeerks, The One has granted them the ability to full cleanse the minds of their victims. Saving someone from a Yeerk now will harm them. We do not know the true nature of this situation yet, which is why we need the recruits," Cassie explained.

Marco cleared his throat loudly and walked forward.

"These four possess a quality rarely found in people these days. They possess the ability to adapt. I think we found the right team to take our place," Marco replied, "Any other questions?"

"Yeah," Aidan said, "How would we get animal DNA if the others are leaving to rescue someone lost in space?"

Marco smiled reaching into his pocket and removing four passes to The Gardens. The Gardens is this huge Zoo/Amusement Park in our town. The World's Most Dangerous Animals reside there.

"These will help you. So are you in?" Marco asked.

I looked to the others before stepping forward and swiping one of the passes.

"I'm in. Earth's in Trouble, I will save it," I replied.

One by one, the others grabbed a pass.  
Cassie removed a smaller version of the _Escafil Device_ that Aidan had drawn in his notebook. Four of the six sides had openings just large enough to put your fist into.

"Place your left wrists into the device. You'll feel a slight shock," Cassie instructed.

We all put our hands into the device and suddenly I was filled with this pleasant feeling as blue electricity ran up my arm and spread from my shoulder to my entire body. When we removed our hands, we noticed that we were all wearing a weird device on our wrists that looked like a normal watch.

"What's this?" I asked.

"We call it the Basic Logistic Intelligence Preface, or BLIP for short, its made of a material that will allow it to morph with you. Once you've acquired the animal, The BLIP will give you the Basic Logistics on the morph and inform you of which morphs you can and can't Metamorph," Cassie said.  
"Also while in morph, the BLIP will give you a mental warning ten minutes before the two hour limit is up," Marco said, "I added that feature,"  
"Here in the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, we have a small assortment of birds that you can acquire for your first morph. Choose carefully," Cassie stated.

I looked around and saw several birds. A Peregrine Falcon, A Red-Tailed Hawk, A Bald Eagle, and an Osprey. A few birds I didn't recognize. Kuro walked over to the Bald Eagle and studied it. Cassie approached him from behind.

"Kuro, you cannot acquire its DNA without touching it. That is the most important aspect of this power. You must touch the animal in order to absorb it," Cassie explained.

I extended my hand rubbed the feathers of the Red-Tailed Hawk. I pictured him in mind, his golden brown feathers and his wicked curved beak. His laser focused eyes and sharp hooked talons. As I continually caressed him, the Hawk sort of entered a silently and woozy trance. His heart rate dropped significantly and his eyes relaxed, I think that's the word, just through my touch. I was snapped to reality when The BLIP beeped loudly.

"_Red-Tailed Hawk, Meta-Morphing capabilities unknown at this time. DNA Registered and available for use,_" A smaller computerized voice reported.  
"_Bald Eagle, Meta-Morphing capabilities unknown at this time. DNA Registered and available for use,_" Kuro's device reported.  
"_Peregrine Falcon, Meta-Morphing capabilities unknown at this time. DNA Registered and available for use,_" Kenji's device reported.  
"_Osprey, Meta-Morphing Capabilities unknown at this time. DNA Registered and available for use,_" Aidan's device reported.

"Now come the fun part. This new technology gives you an advantage over us Animorphs. You can actually morph clothing according to the scientists. But it has to be made out of spandex like material. Lucky for you, Cassie here is prepared. She got these uniforms for you four and in four different colors. Choose your color and quickly put the uniform on beneath your regular clothing," Marco said, revealing four uniforms made of Spandex.

To be honest, the uniforms reminded me of Spider-Man's uniform except being a single solid color and without a face mask. Full body suits, excluding gloves. The sleeves of the uniform stopped just below our shoulders, which would be convinent for us to use beneath our clothing. Kuro stepped forward and grabbed the blue uniform before disappearing into a nearby closet. When he returned, he had his clothing stored in a backpack. I smiled as Kenji stepped forward and grabbed the red uniform and disappeared into the same closet. When Kenji returned, he too stored his clothing in a backpack. Aidan went next taking the black uniform. Aidan's uniform looked like a wetsuit and a thought formed in my mind as he returned with his clothing in a backpack. I grabbed the white uniform and hurriedly changed in the closet. When I returned, I stuffed my clothing in a backpack and turned to the others.

"With these uniforms, anyone seeing us walk around in them will think we're divers," I said, smiling. "Good thinking Cassie,"  
"The next order of business, is getting you four to the Gardens and showing you around," Cassie said, "We'll morph birds and fly around the Gardens once. Then Marco and I have to prepare for our mission*" Cassie said. "Close your eyes and focus solely on the animal you wish to become. In this case the birds you just acquired,"  
"Before doing so, you should each turn the BLIP device to silent. You can call up the information on the devices later," Marco said.

I didn't listen.  
I was already focusing on the Red-Tailed Hawk inside me. Picturing his curved beak and elegant tail. The next thing I know, I'm shrinking. I went from five-six to two feet tall in a matter of seconds. My skin started itching as feathers appeared, at first like tattoos, before growing and growing and turning into actual feathers. The next change that occurred was my feet becoming talons and my lips and nose melting together and forming the beak. Then my eyesight went black. My eyes changed to the dark fierce eyes of the hawk. Then I felt a presence in my head. Like another being was there with me. I was joined by the animal's mind. Its instincts became my own. And I suddenly was very frightened by the tall humans and other birds in the area with me. My instincts were telling me to fly. I kicked my wings and I was gone.

"Alex! You are not in danger! Come back!" Someone shouted.

The words meant nothing to me.  
As a Hawk, the greatest thing about flying was the thrill. And I was experiencing it for _first time!_ Holy crap. I had lost myself over to the Hawk. The Hawk mind had consumed me.

"Alex! Come back!"

It was Cassie calling me. I was still fighting to control the morph. The Hawk dove, talons raked forward and it was aiming at the threat it saw before us. CASSIE!

* * *

Morphs Acquired In this Chapter:

Alex: Red-Tailed Hawk  
Kuro: Bald Eagle  
Aidan: Osprey  
Kenji: Peregrine Falcon

Morphs Available:

Alex: Red-Tailed Hawk  
Kuro: Bald Eagle  
Aidan: Osprey  
Kenji: Peregrine Falcon


End file.
